Fatal Frame: Fatal Truth Trailer
by NapoleonVI
Summary: Ten years ago, a deluded man tried to unleash Hell. And one man had to stop it, but how can you when the man you fight has the power to tame the Gates and knowledge you wish you never knew? Rated T


Fatal Truth: Trailer

Author Notes: The series has all been about surviving horror and fighting back with a camera, and this is just my opinion how it should go. Acts as a prequel, enjoy.

1976

Kloen snarled in anger, his stun baton humming to life as it smashed down on the exposed back of a man creating a shockwave running through the man's inner system causing a painful scream from him as he crumpled to the ground moaning out his distress to his companions, the other men and women surrounding him simply glared at him before three more dashed forward to meet Kloen with sticks and farming tools which the mob grabbed from their homes or were in their hands yelling battle cries before the outsider who stood at the entrance to the village, the bodies of several others already piled in small heaps around him. Kloen noted the advance, his reflex and instinct kicking in as he simply waited from his spot seeing the trio raise their weapons to beat him down before he acted snaking toward the right man and slamming his baton into his hip hearing a small crack of bone meeting metal making his opponent drop the weapon to clutch his side as he systematically thrust the electrified baton into an diaphragm of another while simultaneously doing a low sweep catching the second attacker in the back of his knees making him yelp as he fell face flat, Kloen simply stood back up and waited again seeing some of the villagers tremble and back away from his incensed gaze while a few had given up and fled deeper inside. Kloen checked himself for damages, his cold brown eyes gazed down to his combat jacket which provided some protection against close combat hits noting some scratches from lucky villagers who got close to him and tried to land a hit, he was almost close to being exhausted from the fighting as he saw the remaining men and women regroup while he counted the numbers: 20 armed villagers…great, he thought sourly.

_I'm already tired and a little worn down, these villagers whoever they work for seriously want me out of that shrine behind them…not that it would matter if I take them down quick enough. So much for a simple investigation into the shrine somewhere in the middle of the source my ass, it's becoming complicated._ Kloen bitterly wondered why he was doing what he was trying to do now, his eyes continuously watching for movements before he dodged a hatchet strike from a woman whom he kneed and smashed the baton across her face wincing at the beautiful young face quashed in by the metal as she stumbled back reeling in a semi-circle before collapsing on the ground dropping her weapon. Taking a deep breath to cool his head, the man unhooked a smoke grenade from his belt pulling the pin before throwing it quickly at the mob counting the seconds away to start running.

One…the mob fell back slightly as the small canister fell to the ground, some others froze on the spot in fear or were just stunned in place.

Two…one of the men tried to get to the grenade canister his hand outstretched as Kloen began to run toward the collapsing mob.

Three…the man grabs it and readied it to the air about to throw it back as Kloen instantly registered the threat, his hand immediately went to his holster as he drew his sidearm aiming it almost carelessly at the canister.

Four…

A loud bang was heard throughout the village's quiet atmosphere shattering what little peace the confrontation had wrought upon the surrounding forest as smoke burst out into the air spewing rapidly to create a smokescreen leaving the mob coughing and sputtering as he ran past them, pushing and shoving some out of his way as he raced to the mountain path that led to the shrine ahead his eyes almost burning coals as he continued to speed up the track noting some villagers waiting for him along the path raising more weapons as he bit his tongue, Kloen now using his sidearm to fire a few shots disarming them in the shoulder or thighs with little care for casualty rates. He glanced at the skyline, his eyes tracing the fine traces of crimson red that stretched like rivers across the night swallowing stars and some of the moon as it started to glow blue, an unnatural phenomena that could only mean one thing to Kloen's mind and nothing about it was going to be peachy if he didn't hurry.

"Shinto…you will pay for what you have wrought." He uttered under the sounds of hell.

* * *

Shinto smiled broadly, his own face reflected under the light of the blue moon giving a serene look in his dark glazed eyes as he looked up from the oculus seeing the moon in its full glory…he shivered at the sight of the gaze on him as he stood there motionless. He was dressed in a silver metallic armor its design almost similar to the warriors of old that once roamed the land, his short hair left to the wind as long bangs covered his eyes from being seen contemplating what he had accomplished this night, the years of planning and plotting with various hiccups along the way…the efforts had not been for nothing. The process had been complete, and sooner or later the land would realize how much more of the true darkness that lay beneath these walls will overtake and remake it into a new shape to his bidding.

"Shinto-sama…" Shinto immediately snapped out of his thoughts, his face turned to face the messenger who stood in the room concern and worry pouring out from his body like a flickering flame losing its light. Shinto couldn't stand it, the feebleness of this useless cultist before him shortened his patience as he only managed to curl his anger for later to teach them after this was done.

"What is it, servant? Spew your words, your hesitation defiles me." The cultist aware now of his mistake simply bowed lower from his position, his head almost reaching the height of his knees.

"I'm sorry Shinto-sama for the interruption but…the man you were concerned about, Kloen is here in the village. He has broken through and is heading for the shrine! We cannot hold him back much longer, some of the villagers have retreated to their homes and others are frightened to move-urk!" The messenger never finished as he felt a sharp pain in his chest, his eyes trailed downwards in shock to stare at the illuminated glow of the sword lodged inside blood slowly beginning to pour out of his wound and his mouth as he trembled slightly before he fell down, a pool of blood forming under the stone floor as Shinto glared down the fallen man a frown etched on his face.

"Fool, I should have known you would have been useless against him. Kloen, you may have stopped me at the Hell Gate and your grandfather may have stopped me at All God's Village and Himuro Mansion, but you will not stop me this one more time! I will unlock the true secrets of the Hell Gates, I will know what truly happened on that day centuries ago and that power whatever it could be…I will acquire it." He spoke as he stormed out of the room, his hand gripping the mask which he held glancing at it before bringing it to his face.

"This I promise."

* * *

Kloen grappled the last assailant, his palm smashing into the elbow bone of his opponent earning a shriek and the clatter of the blade to the floor before he smashed his baton into the man's side making sure the searing pain of electricity flowed through the man's system earning the man's struggle before he crumpled, the last of the mob scattering in the distance from his position obviously scared or fearing for their life which he didn't even take. The men and women here, it was obvious by their overprotectiveness it was definitely the attitude of a cult and one that dedicated itself to the Other Side…and speaking of it, Kloen thought bitterly as he sheathed his baton into his jacket running a hand through his copper hair as he looked ahead of the hallway his mind racing back to his objective.

"Shinto…"

_You really thought this was all false? Ghosts, remnants and the Other Side exist! All the Gates told me was to understand those who had come before to see the destiny that awaits us all…_

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kloen clenched his fists as he strode on down the hallway, his eyes catching glimpses of distortion around him as he quickened his pace.

_I did it for my ancestors' work! It was __**MY**__ clan who started questioning the theory, it was us who asked whether the dead could exist after life…and now I've found it just like all those centuries ago._

"You better not have done what I think you have started…"

_It isn't all about me! It isn't all about my clan, who they are…unimportant! All that I care about is the power and the origins of these Gates that were left behind, and acquire it!_

"The ritual you plan to perform…"

_This next ritual…will finally decide what is to become of us all! A great rebirth, but you will destroy it! You have seen what happens if I fail to follow it exactly! I wish to free us all from doubt and all the skeptics who never believed will open their eyes, soon we will all see the land of the dead for ourselves!_

"It's not a ritual at all, is it? Is it something worse?"

_The connections that have been open for so long and play a part in the disasters that took place…I want that power, to wipe our slate clean! With this act of kindness, I will allow us all to be with our loved ones once more…in paradise._

Kloen eyed the door at the end, the presence that laid behind did not soothe his expectations of what was behind the metal gates of the very shrine he had come this far for, but time was seemingly against what he wanted as he looked upwards to see the rivers of blood begin to spread out, a mixture of dark orange covering the darkness in its haze as a torrent of screams suddenly burst in his head sending Kloen to the ground kneeling on the ground of the courtyard hearing various voices and screams that spewed like an inferno.

_**Why….why are you doing this?**_

_**Must warn her….must warn her….the ropes…they**_

_**Can't…go…on…**_

_**Where are you…Sister!**_

_**He must not live!**_

"Get…out." He hissed, the voices dying down as though on command as he felt the massive throbbing in his head slow a beat till it disappeared along with the voices plaguing his mind as he got up thoughts swirling in his head.

"Still can't do much, Kloen?"

"!" Kloen barely could stand as he drew his baton out in the nick of time, baton and katana met each other in a deadly clash of steel and sparks the electricity flowing across the blade's finely crafted length before the man jumped back from a sudden sheath slash, the backlash catching him by surprise before the armored figure stooped below him slicing at his legs but Kloen dodged to the left falling into a roll before he raised his baton to clash again with the katana as the figure now stood still for him to glare at.

"…Shinto." He simply spat, before he went to his jacket and lashed out causing Shinto to step back nearly staggering as he narrowed his eyes behind the slits of the mask. Kloen gave a disappointed 'tch' as he brought the metal tong fa that jabbed out of his jacket bringing it to his side, still in a ready position before Shinto dashed forward again his quick slash once again was almost predictable for Kloen as he thought to dodge again to the side but was quickly shocked when Shinto released a sharp kick instead as he sheathed the sword, Kloen barely blocking it with his baton before he brought his tong fa to his defense as a vertical slash paused right where his left arm was. Kloen sensed a threat as he leaned back and spun as the stopped blade thrust forward where his forehead was, before making its way to slash horizontally at his legs making Kloen lose balance to avoid the strike and fall on his back dust blowing up in the air. Shinto gave no time to relent, charging to stab his opponent before Kloen reacted using his legs in a capoeira spin kick before flipping backwards from a vertical slash dashing towards Shinto who sighed as he easily countered his baton and punched the other armored man in the gut before slicing down on him, but the tong fa once again got in his way as a push kick separated them once more. Both men soon glared each other down, their arguments had never gotten any progress with each other as they went back to their ready positions, Shinto seemingly more calm and collected as he held his sword in a renewed grip.

"Shinto, you know what I came here for."

"And I am sorry to say you're late for it, priest." He spat the last word with venom as he charged again, the blade in a thrusting pose as he rushed to Kloen who dodged again bringing his tong fa up to smack against the blade that followed his direction, the metal clash made the katana stumble back a little but enough for the priest to use the baton and smack it against the armor a grunt of pain from Shinto made things easier for Kloen to aim another hit on the man but his third strike was grappled by Shinto who freed his sword and the priest yelped in pain from the hilt bash to his stomach and soon his arm was warmer as he pulled away from the armored warrior, his eyes squinted as he knew he had been hit eyeing the reverse gripped blade dripping blood onto the dirt.

"Can't stop it, too late for it the sacrifices have been made…and the Blood Pool satisfied with its change of appetite priest."

"Damn you, Shinto." He spoke as he blocked another strike, but the battle had slightly worn out the men as he rammed his tong fa into the chest armor forcing Shinto back with each strike and eventually kicking him down. Shinto fell back, as Kloen charged foolishly into range before he struck his sword brought up to his chest as he plunged forward catching the priest into the shoulder as Kloen drove his baton onto the armor setting the electrical charge to its maximum as Shinto felt the electricity drive his body insane with twitching and a prickling torment before he pushed himself forward, driving his katana forward as the priest saw his chance for a hasty disarm drawing back the baton and tumbled backwards in a half roll stopping barely as he felt the blade sink deeper into his shoulder the grip on his other weapon loosened and nearly fell to the ground. Shinto didn't look in the least impressed, his hand going to his other sheath to bring out his short sword walking slowly towards his kneeling opponent a dark glare pierced through the slits as Kloen managed to eye him from the tip of his sockets before he acted, his hands dropped the baton and tong fa a burning pain seared through his left shoulder as he gripped the hilt of the katana slowly drawing it out of his flesh, each effort to throw it out stung while Shinto watched in horrific amazement his eyes simmering with something the priest couldn't read as he heard the clatter of the blade to the ground as his good arm lashed out and gripped the katana driving it to the cold dirt easing himself up. Kloen could feel the armored man's eyes like an eagle watching its prey scoping and prying at the priest's weakened state, before he rushed him with a warrior's yell his short sword ready to drive it to his heart…Kloen's hand moved faster, the sword was already in hand right side up in both his hands as he waited for the man to be in range before he brought it down hearing the sound of metal thudding against the dirt and sand and the familiar squelch of flesh being cut.

"Well…done…priest. But you…*cough*, have no idea…just what I've done for us all. If only…*hack*, if only you knew….truth….Gates…more…final…_ritual…__"_

"Shinto, what did you just do?" Shinto smirked lightly, the pain causing him to cough out more blood when he sank to the floor his body lying face up towards the blood-red sky leaving the priest kneeling in a small puddle of his and the priest's own crimson stain as he never looked to see the man's reaction, fear and anger pouring out to the armored man.

"Isn't it obvious? I should have gunned you down by now, watched as the villagers sank you to the ground with automatic weapons but I couldn't…why do you think that is, Kloen Armitage? I had power, a company and the governing law to exploit but I didn't and thanks to you it was successful." Seeing Kloen's face etched with shock lifted some of the tension that Shinto felt oppressing his dying body, his smile turning to a twisted grin.

"All for that…the Gate is one of the largest ones you can find, and all it needed was someone to stir up chaos to smooth over its protectors and finally-a sacrifice forcefully made by me. The person had to be unwilling, and so I could open the Gate and let all the power from within seep through…now, you will experience what the Underworld truly is." Shinto said triumphantly a conceited smirk dashing across his face, as on command the sky swirled around the entrance to the shrine making Kloen shudder in fear as he saw the tori gates slowly gave in to the distortions as the cries of souls echoed again, the priest almost froze as he glared at Shinto a gaze fixated with horror and cursing the fallen warrior as he heard a scratching noise from the depths of the shrine behind the tori gates and the main metal doors which creaked to life as the distortions grew in size as he realized hands were slowly creeping out of the distortions, and all Kloen could concentrate on was the shapes of several women in white kimonos surrounding them in a circle faces covered by long hair as laughter began to echo around the two men as the women slowly approached them intent made clear, the priest cut off his stare as he drew his vials of holy water spilling a few drops on his stab wound hissing as the wound began to slightly close up renewed strength ran through his veins again as he stood up shaking a little but he swallowed in the uncomfortable feeling, his arm reaching in the layers of his jacket to draw out something into the blood sky, the ghosts slowing down as they looked surprised at the sudden wave of spiritual vaccum draining some of their energy as Kloen saw two of the shrine priestesses glance at each other, like a silent signal of danger as he slotted in the film. Noting the movement behind him through the whisper of words that sung in his ear like a siren's song, the priest turned and with a bit of delay pressed the button on the object a simultaneous flash blinding the left flank of the former priestesses, sacrificed to satisfy the wants of a lost cause.

Shinto was merely stunned, his eyes widened as he stared at _the _camera his eyes recalling every detail about it and the damage he had seen it do to ghosts during his previous encounters...he had thought to have destroyed the last one but it seems his efforts were meaningless, the one object which infernally stopped him at every turn had returned to haunt him one last time…but why did it matter anyway, Kloen should know there was more to this ritual and the source which meets the eye but Shinto would never say it, simply shrugging off the view as his eyes slowly began to blacken ignoring the screams of the dead and looked to the sky one last time admiring his final act.

"You've come so far, Kloen…but this time I've…I've…I…" He softly spoke, as his chest slowed to a near halt and his eyes had grown dark the numbness in his lungs and chest nearing its climax leaving only one last thought.

_Won_

End Trailer


End file.
